


A faint blush

by CattivaRagazza



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Introspection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Se rozan las manos como los enamorados de antaño.





	A faint blush

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Mentalist pertenece a Bruno Heller.
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Grace Van Pelt/Wayne Rigsby. Grace!centric.
> 
> Extensión: 400 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Me he gastado mis vacaciones viendo The Mentalist y he decidido que a diferencia de otras series que he visto esta vez intentaré escribir las ideas que tenga. Ayuda que me haya puesto un objetivo (pienso escribir, o tratar de, cada combinación de pareja que puedas sacar del equipo principal porque es el tipo de persona que soy) y que la dinámica de personajes sea tan buena.
> 
> Drabble corto porque Grace y Wayne no me inspiran mucho, probablemente porque solo me inspiran fluff y el fluff nunca me ha inspirado; yo soy de angst y dolor y muerte (?). En la misma línea, esto es FLUFF en letras mayúsculas, solo para que sepan.
> 
> Sin línea temporal específica, inicialmente estaría ubicado en la temporada 2 pero acabó viniendole mejor a la 5, de cualquier forma sin spoilers.

Todo es sobre promesas de amor eterno, cada instante y vivencia que los envuelve siempre es sobre el «te amo» y nada más, simple y directo. No hay mayores argumentos, es el mero deseo de estar juntos el que los reúne, tal como prometen las películas y libros de amor que suenan a mentira pero que a ellos les sabe a verdad, en un pequeño respiro que el mundo les otorga.

Son como los enamorados de antaño, diría ella, con los roces tímidos y el sonrojo en las mejillas, la risa de chiquillos bobos que deberían haberse dejado en la escuela pero que ahí está, entre besos torpes en una de las tantas salas de interrogación; como si no hubiesen crecido, como si no hubiera mañana. Es ese amar puro y libre que uno debe abandonar en la adultez, o cree deber, y que ellos han rescatado como dos niños al comienzo de su vida (la que han de vivir juntos). Junto al otro no hay muerte ni villanos, solo las sonrisas plenas y las miradas de reojo. Son bobos, son ilusos, Van Pelt lo sabe muy bien, como siempre ha sabido que ve el vaso medio lleno más veces de las que debería, consciente de lo caro que le ha costado y las heridas que le ha abierto el optimismo patológico; pero junto a Wayne nada de eso importa y él no le ha hecho nunca regalo más grande que ese, dejarle ser la chica que fue una vez sin consecuencias, sin dolor.

Hay una dicha, una calidez en el pecho al abrir los ojos y verlo a él, contemplar su forma durmiente y comprender que a pesar de los baches y tropiezos están ahí, como una cursi metáfora de que el amor todo lo vence. Es abrir los ojos y saberse dichosa, sentir su mano contra la suya y el calor que le sube por las mejillas como si rozarse los dedos fuese una indecencia no permitida, como si fuesen esos amantes de antaño que temen respirar hasta el mismo aire.

Al final todo es sobre los pequeños detalles, en apariencia irrelevantes pero que resultan el corazón mismo del amor que se tienen. Quizás porque ellos son así, piensa ella, almas dulces y pensamientos alegres en un mundo violento; son los peces fuera del agua, los que ven el vaso medio lleno. Son bobos, son ilusos.

Son felices.


End file.
